As a rule, surveillance cameras require the images or image sequences, respectively, recorded by means of the cameras to be stored at least temporarily for backup and documentation purposes. In cases in which a possibly relevant event has been recorded by means of the surveillance cameras, such storage allows the images recorded during this event to be subsequently viewed and evaluated, if necessary.
On the one hand, the storage can take place in a central station which has the advantage that the data can be protected particularly well from loss. However, it is disadvantageous that at a node to which the data are transmitted for storage, it is loaded considerably by the necessity of storing the data.
It is also possible to store data locally on the imaging cameras. This reduces the network load but means at the same time that a loss of data cannot be excluded, especially not where the cameras are exposed to detrimental environmental conditions and can be destroyed as a result or are exposed to vandalism and theft.
It is desirable to produce increased protection against loss of stored video data without any extreme network loading at nodes.
The object of the present invention consists in providing a novel feature for commercial application.
The achievement of this object is claimed in independent form. Preferred embodiments are found in the subclaims.